Muérdago
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto intenta enseñarle a Mutsu la importancia de la navidad. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* me hice un hueco para escribir esta pequeña historia, siempre quise escribir sakamutsu con esta temática espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de las fiestas o de lo que quedan de ellas xD

* * *

 **Muérdago**

Toda esa ridícula situación comenzó hace un par de semanas, el Kaientai hizo una parada en la tierra para repartir mercancía y comprar algunas cosas necesarias para su próximo viaje.

La ciudad se encontraba decorada con luces de todo tipo de colores y formas, las personas parecían bastante felices mientras salían de las tiendas cargados de enormes bolsas y la nieve caía sin parar, decorando así los árboles que estaban llenos de adornos y luces. Todo aquello era una situación bastante normal para cualquier persona, menos para Mutsu, ella no se sentía cómoda con aquella atmósfera.

La joven nunca celebró aquella fiesta cuando era pequeña, por lo que cuando Sakamoto intentó explicarle la tradición y el significado de esa fiesta, no logró comprenderlo del todo. Todos los años el chico se encargaba de hacer una gran fiesta, con comida y regalos, pero ella jamás se presentó. Por eso mismo este año sería diferente, Sakamoto tenía un gran plan que no podía fallar, lograría por fin que Mutsu descubriera el encanto mágico de la navidad y no estaba dispuesto a fracasar.

Lo primero y más fácil, fue lograr que todos en la nave se organizaran, obvio que no tuvo nada que ver que les prometiera una paga extra ni nada por el estilo. Además cada uno se le asignó una tarea, algunos se ocupaban de la decoración y otros de la comida, mientras que Sakamoto se encargaba de mantener a la chica ocupada con la escusa de que necesitaban comprar un repuesto para la pistola de sakamoto.

\- Llevamos media hora dando vueltas, ¿Seguro que sabes donde esta la tienda de armas? - preguntó la chica perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía

\- AHAHAHA claro que si, yo tengo un muy buen sentido de la orientación - dijo el hombre riendo

La chica no pude evitar rodar los ojos, a veces era increíble lo estúpido que era Sakamoto.

\- Parece que ya olvidaste que la semana pasada nos metimos en el escondite de unos traficantes porque según tu, allí había un restaurante famoso - añadió Mutsu

El chico comenzó a reír nuevamente, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Uno siempre puede equivocarse una vez - dijo el hombre quitándole la importancia

\- El jueves pasado perdimos toda la mercancía porque chocaste la nave contra unas rocas, porque creías que era más pequeña la nave - añadió la joven mientras recordaba aquella extraña y ridícula situación

\- Bueno ya comprendo, tampoco hace falta que me recuerdes todos mis errores, así jamás harás amigos - se quejó el mayor

\- Si esos supuestos amigos son igual de inútiles que tu, prefiero no tener amigos - dijo la chica sin remordimientos

\- Tan cruel como siempre, al menos podrías ser amable conmigo como regalo de navidad, por sonreír de vez en cuando no vas a morir - pidió el joven

Mutsu lo pensó unos segundos, si quería algo tan sencillo se lo daría.

Con un gran esfuerzo por la falta de costumbre, la joven esbozó una sonrisa, una que le helaría la sangre al guerrero más experimentado. Casi parecía una amenaza silenciosa, seguro que si algún niño la veía acabaría llorando.

Con miedo y escalofríos, Sakamoto se decidió a pedirle que acabará con aquella escena casi sacada de la mejor película de terror.

\- Olvídalo, casi parece que quisieras matarme, si sigues así me dará un infarto - pidió el chico mientras temblaba

Aquello enfadó a la yato y todos sabían que eso nunca era algo bueno.

\- ¿Puedes decidirte? Primero pides que sonría y ahora que no lo haga más, no puedo entenderte - añadió Mutsu de mal humor

Y así es como Sakamoto tuvo miedo de hablar y lograr enfadar más a la chica. ¿Porque siempre que quería hacer algo bueno acababa estropeándolo? ¿Acaso es una especie de maldición? Con mucho cuidado y escogiendo sus palabras como si fuesen sus últimas, lo cual sería realidad si la chica decidía sacar su amada pistola, Sakamoto se decidió a intentar arreglar la situación... o lo más probable es que al final acabara estropeando todo, pero seguro que si era sincero, la chica lo perdonaría.

\- Mutsu, yo... creo que tu... eres hermosa cuando sonríes -

A la mierda la sinceridad, Sakamoto era demasiado joven para morir y muy estúpido e ingenuo para creer que su mano derecha lo creería y no se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba por el miedo a que lo descubriesen.

\- ¿Se te quemaron las neuronas? - preguntó Mutsu mientras alzaba una ceja

Sakamoto tragó saliva nervioso, casi podía ver una luz y eso le demostraba lo cerca que estaba de la tumba, o en el caso de la chica, lo cerca que estaba de asesinarlo.

\- Si - admitió el chico para luego añadir - Al ver tu hermosura -

Y Sakamoto casi pudo predecir el futuro, la chica lo golpeó y antes de poner rumbo a la nave, lo miró de una manera que el chico jamás había visto, casi parecía ofendida y dolida.

Sakamoto necesitó de unos minutos para poder volver a pensar con claridad, aquella mirada lo dejó confundido e hizo que un extraño sentimiento se hiciese presente en su pecho, culpa, remordimientos y algo más, algo que no sabía identificar por completo.

No dudó en correr tras Mutsu, con la esperanza de encontrarla antes de que llegase a la nave y se arruinara la sorpresa de la fiesta. Usando todas sus fuerzas, logró encontrarla en uno de los pasillos de la nave, antes de que llegase al comedor donde la tripulación estaba organizando aquel evento.

Sin pensar mucho en sus actos, Sakamoto tomó su mano con la intención de que pudiesen hablar, pero no esperó la mirada de odio de la chica y tampoco sus comentarios ácidos.

\- Pensé que ya te habías divertido bastante burlándote de mi - añadió la chica -

Y esas palabras, aún si no fue su intención, mostraron las inseguridades y el frágil y acorazado corazón de Mutsu, aquel corazón que se encargaba de esconder de todos con la imagen de chica fría y sin sentimientos.

\- Jamás fue mi intención burlarme de ti, sabes que soy muchas cosas pero nunca me burlaría de alguien que es tan importante para mi - explicó Sakamoto mientras miraba a la chica fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Porque debería creerte? - preguntó ella mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos azules

\- No tengo ni una sola buena razón para ello, pero estoy seguro de que no cualquiera se pasaría semanas preparando una fiesta para demostrarte lo importante de celebrar en familia, no todas las personas se preocuparían de buscar a todos y cada uno de los esclavos que vendió el Chidori, solo para verte libre de tus pecados - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera - No todos estarían dispuestos de hacer cualquier locura con tal de verte sonreír de manera sincera, pero yo si y por eso me gustaría que me creyeras -

Ese fue un discurso bastante sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta las estupideces que normalmente hacía y decía el joven.

Mutsu no sabía que decir, para lo único que tuvo el valor, fue para mirar finalmente al chico, lo cual la sorprendió pues nunca lo vio tan serio, o solo en pocas ocasiones. Intentando quitarle tensión a la situación, Mutsu optó por lo más fácil.

\- ¿Así que llevas semanas preparando una fiesta? - preguntó la joven

Sakamoto palideció, acababa de tirar todos los planes por la borda y ya veía venir las quejas de la chica.

\- Yo se que odias ese tipo de fiestas, pero realmente quiero demostrarte lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser estar rodeado de amigos y familia - explicó el chico

\- Supongo que no me queda nada de eso, ni amigos ni familia - dijo la chica con tristeza

Sakamoto no soportó ver a Mutsu tan triste, por eso hizo algo impensable, abrazó a la chica intentando así darle protección.

\- Yo soy tu amigo, lo fui desde el momento en el que te conocí y si tu lo quieres así, estaría muy feliz de ser tu familia y no lo digo con intenciones de que me veas como a un hermano - añadió Sakamoto con miedo por la reacción de su compañera

A Mutsu le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba segura de que se lo debía a Sakamoto.

\- Nunca te vi como a un hermano, al principio creí que eras como un gran y maleducado perro - dijo la chica intentando ser completamente sincera - Pero no se cuando pasó, sin que me diese cuenta comencé a tenerte cariño, a preocuparme si te metías en líos y a querer protegerte aún si debía arriesgar mi vida -

Sakamoto tenía miedo de respirar, de soltar a la chica y ver que era todo una cruel broma o quizás un sueño, por eso solo intentó quedarse quieto y calmar a su acelerado corazón que no paraba de latir como loco en su pecho.

\- Tampoco soy capaz de verte como un capitán, yo te veo como a un igual, veo todos y cada uno de tus defectos pero aun así no salgo huyendo y se que eso no es normal, pero de alguna manera creo que ya me acostumbré a esa extraña sensación que siento cuando estas conmigo - confesó la joven

\- Yo también siento lo mismo - admitió el chico - Cuando estoy contigo quiero mostrarte mi mejor lado, pero acabo haciendo todo lo contrario AHAHA supongo que soy un imbécil - dijo el chico mientras sonreía con nervios y miraba al techo para tranquilizarse

Pero aquello no lo tranquilizó, al contrario, al ver aquella pequeña y tan conocida rama, se sonrojó de tal manera que no se podía distinguir su chaqueta de su rostro. Avergonzado por aquel objeto, se separó de Mutsu como si fuese un robot y comenzó a tartamudear mientras señalaba al muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la joven sin saber de que se trataba aquello

\- Es un muérdago, la costumbre es que los que están bajo uno se b-besen - dijo Sakamoto con vergüenza

Esta vez ocurrió algo diferente a lo esperado, Mutsu se sonrojó al comprender lo que sucedía. Después de la confesión anterior, imaginarse besando a Sakamoto era demasiado para su imaginación. Por eso mismo, ante la extrañada y asustada mirada de Sakamoto, sacó su pistola y disparó a la hoja que colgaba sobre sus cabezas hasta que esta cayó junto a un pedazo del techo.

Sakamoto estaba aliviado por no sentirse en la obligación de besar a la chica en ese instante, pero a la vez deprimido por lo mucho que parecía ella odiar la idea de besarlo ¿Tanto asco le daba?

Mientras tanto, la pareja era observada por la mayor parte de la tripulación, que miraban frustrados como su plan falló, aunque la anciana estaba segura de algo, un par de muérdagos más y acabaría logrando que se besaran, aún si tenía que encerrarlos en una habitación para ello.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara tenía ganas de escribir algo navideño y este fue el resultado :)


End file.
